


Waiting

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aliens, Fake Science, Federation secrets, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of weapons, Multi, Prophetic Visions, Prophets being Prophets, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they've arrived at DS9 it all a matter of Waiting for Weyoun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> this is starting to get epic.
> 
> I will try an update more often i promise
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos you've been sending.

Once back at the Station Weyoun had no real idea what he was meant to do next. He'd had no more visions, Borath was off helping the doctor and Keevan was with Odo de cussing the security protocols for something Weyoun simply couldn't figure out. He was bored. He didn't wish to leave the quarters he'd been given because Every time he did the people who saw him seemed to be contemplating murder. Preferable his. He'd tried reading but had given up after an hour. He'd tried to listening to music and couldn't find anything that didn't make his ears ache. And when he'd tried writing again he simply couldn't think of anything. After five hours of nothing he would have welcomed a vision.

Eventually he went and lay down,his mind wandering. He thought about Borath and blushed. The kiss and been good,but very confusing. He'd always believed he was male,and had been happy about it. He'd taken lovers. But right now his body was different. So was he. He wasn't exactly sure he could have sex. Obviously the vision version of him-

Weyoun sat bolt upright. Pregnant. Vision him was pregnant.Did that mean he could? That was just a terrifying prospect. He went over of the computer and told it,"Give me a list of all known contraceptives available."

He sat the computer for nearly two hours. In fact he only looked up when the door chimed and he he said enter.

"Don't suppose you want company for dinner?"

"Your not touching me until I see a doctor."

Borath blinked several times."I think I'm going to need a little more information for that sentence to make sense."

Weyoun looked up at him."I could get pregnant.I would rather I didn't." 

"Pregnant? Don't be ridiculous." Borath said with a laugh.When Weyoun didn't laugh as well he went silent

"Not such a funny thought right now is it."

"Okay,so we can get you to see Dr Bashir tomorrow, but right now I want to talk to your about about today. You won't believe the kind of ideas Julian has for-"

Weyoun snorted as he turned off the monitor and went over to the replicator."I'm sorry, Julian? Did you make a friend today Borath."

"Oh, just order something. And nothing spicy. Bajorian food always ends up melting my tongue."

"When have you eaten Bajorian food?"

"Federation Prisons really like to keep their prisoners well looked after. I think the fact they treat us so well is meant to be psychological war fair. Like we should be lucky we have them. Quite a clever tactic really."

Weyoun smiled and ordered Steamed vegetables and something called chicken. Simple, plain and it wouldn't hurt Borath's taste buds. He set it on the table as Borath prattled on about his day,about Julian and about how many Klingons were on the station.That got his attention.

"Why are their so many Kllingons?"

"Oh, who knows. Just don't get to close. More than one made some discouraging remarks and a few smelled like they wanted to hurt me. Mostly it was curiosity. I was ushered here pretty quickly. I think That the doctor wanted to avoid me spitting at any of them."

Weyoun nodded."It is nice to know we can defend ourselves.Though I think we may need a couple of Gritta sticks to-"

"Gritta Sticks? What are they?" Borath asked with genuine curiosity. Weyoun had no idea, and honestly-

* ** * *

He should have seen it coming. Th air of the jungle was no surprise to him, but to Borath it seemed miraculous. They didn't speak,but they could communicate. They were communicating by smell. They were friendly, slightly playful and Weyoun noticed that they were dressed differently.

He wore trousers that ended halfway up the legs, and a belted shirt that rose up his neck. The sash hung to the floor and trailed again the smooth wood. It was living tree, worn smooth by countless generations of feet.

Borath wore the same, though his trousers were looser. He smiled as they began to circle each other. Weyoun felt himself sink as he moved, the natural grace he had coming into play. Borath remained upright as they slowly got closer to each other an-

Borath sprang for him but Weyoun dodged, sinking as low to the ground as he could as fingers grazed his shoulder. As he stood he swung out his arm and his palm made solid contact with Borath's sternum. He stumbled a few steps but righted himself. He grinned as he turned and Weyoun came forwards to swipe t him, but This time Borath dodge. They went on this way for some time.The weren't doing this to hurt each other,just to test each others skills.Neither was the greatest,but they were good. They could defend themselves when needed. But today was just for fun,something to do to pass the time.

Eventually they grew tired and stopped,not to rest but to retrieve their weapons.

These sticks were decorated with carvings,he handles smooth but designed not to slip from th fighters hands. Each was half a metre in length and they ended in curved bone,sharp as any metal. One was held with the blade pointing up,the other with the blade pointed down. Then he saw that the blade had a thin veneer of metel, and he was confused as to how that could be.

When Weyoun turned Borath was standing with grin on his face.

* * * ** 

The arena was gone and Weyoun tried to clear his mind. He smiled as Borath laughed. He turned and saw not a man waiting to fight him,but a joyful look.

"Does it always make your brain tingle so much."

"Only the first few times."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that feelin-"

Something impacted with the door and both Vorta looked at each other.

"I'd prefer not to be killed by Kilingons! The Ferengi were enough!"a familiar voice said."So open the damn door!"

"Enter." Weyoun said, all trances of good humor gone. He had been hoping to avoid dealing with Keevan unless he absolutely had to.But he was starting to feel his brain tingle when he thought back to the memories he had of the other vorta. He tried desperately to hold onto the anger but as time past it began to loose its sharpness. And Weyoun Really wanted to keep hating him. He simply didn't trust him.

Keevan stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, but before he could say lock a hand grabbed the edge and pulled it open.

General Martok Stood for a moment before stepping into the room. He ordered the door to shut.

"My apologise for the fear I may have caused, but I had to see this for myself."he said,"The security footage of you confrontation with the Founder has been leaked. I don't think their is a single person in the Alpha Quandrant who has not seen it."

"Your a celebrity Weyoun."Keevan said as he backed up, He and Borath put themselves in front of him, natural instinct taking over and annoying to Weyoun no end. Shoving both out of the way he said.

"Is there anything in particular you want or did you just come to looked?"

Martok advanced and Weyoun took the tiniest step back. "You are someone that should be kept an eye on. You may be a friend, but at this moment I am more inclined to believe you are some kind or trick. Genetics are hard to Fight and I do not beveive for one minute that Those....prophets have decided that you are our best option."

"Well then. I guess you'll just have to be proven wrong."Keevan said and wondered how quickly the security force would arrive. He'd been given an emergency beeper that he was to press when assistance was needed and Had pressed down the moment he'd realised he was being followed. Hopefully some one would arrive soon.

Borath could taste a bitter substance in the back of his throat and knew that his fight or flight response was forcing him to react to the threat. He really didn't want to spray anyone else , that poor security guard had been enough.

But it seemed as though this Klingon didn't want to fight,just to talk.

"Tell me Vorta,what did you feel when you pulled the trigger on your 'god'. "

Weyoun sneered."It was not my god. It was just a very dangerous life form."

"And what did you feel when you ended its life?"

Weyoun didn't know what he should tell the Klingon. So rather than make something up,he chose to tell the truth.

"I felt a great deal of satisfaction."

Martok smiled.

* * * * *

"If you wanted to speak with the vorta then you should have asked for meeting to be arranged. . We still don't know the effects of their poisons on other species and you have injured three of our security personnel."Sisko snapped as he berated Martok."And you may have ruined what little trust we have. I'm am grateful thy need our protection because I don't want to think of the problems we could have if they didn't trust us."

"I will send one of my men to apologise. In fact I know just the one. But I see have no future problems." Martok sat down and grinned,"We are lucky. Weyoun has a dangerous side to him. It will certainly make life more interesting." 

"Martok,right now I would be grateful for a little boredom."

Looking out at the wormhole began to wonder if the Prophets actually knew what they were doing. He trusted them to a point but at that moment he was completely out of his depth.Star fleet didn't know what it wanted,unable to decide whether it wanted to imprison Them all or use their knowledge. .What they had learned from Borath and Keevan almost made up for the fact that The Dominion knew Keevan was alive.

He'd been contacted by Bashir with the news that the implant had used their own subspace transmitter had sent the signal saying Keevan's memory had successfully downloaded. This meant they no longer had the element of surprise.

"Can I ask who you are sending to apologise."

* * * * *

Kor stood in the doorway of the vorta's room, blood wine in hand and feeling like an errand boy. He had not wanted this duty,but he could hardly turn it down when his chance of an honourable death was at stake. The Vorta was giving him a disbelieving look as he accepted the apology.

"I'm told its tradition to share Blood Wine. Would you like to come in or..."

Kor was not expecting this."I did not think that the Vorta followed tradition."

"I'm not your average vorta. And I really don't want to drink alone."Weyoun didn't want to drink at all, but he was bored and both Borath and Keevan had been called away for some kind emergency. This was a welcome distraction.

"You look different from the hollow vids."

"I've undergone certain...changes. Now what kinds of glasses do we need?"

"Wine Goblets will do. There should be programmed in already."Kor said as he looked about the quarters. They were bare and lonely looking. Weyoun seemed to read his mind.

"Its boring, but I'm afraid I don't really have the imagination or culture to decorate. I only know what the worm hole aliens tell me."

Kor smiled,"Ah,the infamous Prophets. I have been told a lot about there interference."Setting the bottle down he looked out the window."I will never understand what they are. Nothing but spirits that come and bother us only when it suits them."

"Well, I rather owe them my freedom, so I can't really say much against them."Weyoun set down the glasses and motioned for Kor to sit. The bottle was opened and poured, the smell making Weyoun's stomach turn and grumble at the same time. He took a sip and the texture was familier yet unfamiliar as well. He also felt the sharp tang of alcohol that told him it was a potent drink. "You shouldn't apologies for what he did,I find it distasteful to get your underlings to apologies for what you've done."

"My feelings exactly."Said as he drank. It was a good vintage. "Might I ask why he came here?Or is it another secret plot?"

"No plot. He just wanted to meet little old me."Weyoun answered and looked down at the liquid he was drinking."I think that if I had a sense of taste I would really like this. It seems, familiar for some reason."

"I always wondered how familiarity felt to your kind. A clone could spend its entire existence in space, and yet have the memories of walking on solid ground."

Weyoun raised an eyebrow, and then felt bad. Scent was telling him there was something wrong with this Klingon. Not an illness, but old age. He was nearing the end. Weyoun could smell it so clearly. He'd heard of this one. Kor, a master of some warfair he'd never really thought about.

"I have heard of you. Are't you,what was it now, Kor the Dahar Master? Is that right."

Kor smilede and nodded. "You have heard of me."

"Rumnors and stories. Even the J'hem Hadar speak of you. They find Klingons a great chellage. There are few who hold that honor."

Kor swelled with pride and the 'old' scent faded. As he spoke it was with pride. He told Weyoun of his friends and of Dax, Jadzia,not Ezri. Apparently though a good person, she was nothing like the old incarnation.

"Now there was a women who could weild a Bat'leth. "he smiled. Weyoun tilted his head.

Weyoun thought for a moment. His vision from earlier had made an imprint, so he asked,"How do you go about building a weapon?"

Kor stopped talking."And why would you wish to know that?"

"The wormhole aliens showed something. A part of our culture. We wielded something called Gritta sticks. They looked quit formidable. I've no idea how they were used, but they looked like something used for war fair, not hunting."

"Tell me Vorta, can you draw?"

Fifteen minutes later Weyoun was outlining what he had seen, eyes on the paper and hand moving oh so carefully as he drew. He got the proportions right, but the blades were tricky to draw. He was no artist. But Kor got the jist of it.

"Are the wood or metel?"

"Bone. And a little metal."

"Perhaps some form of primitive metal ergy. Like when early Klingons created spear heads."

"Maybe. But I doubt my kind ever tried mining."Weyoun said,"Now you've seen it..."

"Make it yourself. Find an animal with bone strong enough,hunt it and-"

"Ha ha.I am a politician. The closest I have ever come to hunting was spearing still live bug at a welcoming feast."

Kor gave him a pitying look."If you've never hunted when you've never lived."

Weyoun rolled his eyes. "And what would you suggest I hunt? Hmm?"

"Something that has large,thick limbs. You need to be able to carve the right length from it. And you may need to choose a metal that isn't hard to melt down and is easy to sharpen."

Kor spent a few moments wondering why he was looking at this. Then again,he wondered why he was trying to get commissioned to a ship. Why he didn't just take his Bat'leth and head to the Moons or Cronos and seek a good death hunting the many predators there.It would still be good death. It would be honorable. But he wanted to die fighting a true enemy.

"Research it,use the datavids and talk to people. You think this is a part of your history,then make it your own. Use it."

Use it. Build on it. He had seen a lot in his visions and he had a computer he could use to record what he knew. 

"Yes. I think I could do this. That sounds like a good idea."

* * * * *

"That is an exceptionally bad idea." Keevan said. "They will expect us to attack as soon as possible. Security will be Impossible to bypass. We need time."

"Starfleet won't give us time. It wants us out there as soon as possible to ensure we at least get a chance. We go in with a the Dyominus and guard it whilst it tries to take sensor readings. I we get a window we try and do some damage, if not we abandon the site and do as you recommend."Sisko explained. "I agree its probably not the greatest plan. But I have my orders."

"How the hell has the Federation lasted this long."Keevan asked, not speaking standard but his own tongue without realizing it.

"I'm guessing pure luck."Borath said as he shook his head.

Sisko had no idea, and simply said."We'll be leaving as soon as we get clearance. I suggest you sleep whilst you can."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, but work got in the way of life

With the other vorta off the station for who knew how long,Weyoun was left alone and bored. He had no idea how to fill his time. He had thought of contacting the klingon again,but the news of his death was all over the station and Weyoun was surprised by how upset it had made him. Kor had been a fine man. Staring out of the window he once again marveled at how his sight had improved and enjoyed the site of the worm hole opening. It was a meteor,or at least looked like one. They passed through the wormhole from time to time and the mines soon made short work of the rock. The explosion was bright. Colorful. Many would describe it as pretty. Another meteor came through the wormhole.That one would be pretty too.

Weyoun wondered if that ability would return to them as well. Would they see beauty as others did? Would they grow speechless at a sight they could not describe. Would they fall madly in love with someone they didn't know simply from a glance? He didn't know. What he did no was that he was impossibly bored. He had searched the database for thing to pique his interest but had found nothing yet. He wondered about his last vision and eventually got up from the couch to go.

"Computer,list known fighting styles that keep you low to the ground?"he asked.

"List compiling,list complete.Over six thousand nine and twenty three know styles that keep the center of the bodies gravity low to the ground." 

"Now shorten list to include only those style good for a species. That below the average height and or build for basic mammalian humanoid."

The computer was silent a moment.

"Seven hundred and twelve."

"Now eliminate any that cannot integrate weapon use." Weyoun took a seat at the desk and switched on the screen.

"There are four hundred and fifty one types of fighting style that fit the criteria." 

"Computer.list the names of each with a short video of the style if possible."

It took afew moment for the relevant information to come up. When it did Weyoun shifted his weight so he could get a little more comfortable."play first video."

* * * * *

Four hour later and Weyound was asleep. He didn't here the door chime nor did he hear it open until he found Odo looking down at him.

"My apologies. I believe i dozed off."

"So i see. Do you mind explaining why your researching a rather dangerous video selection."

For a moment Weyoun was confused. But then realized that he may have chosen the wrong kind of material to view.

"I should have run this by Captain Sisko." he said. 

Odo raised his eyebrows or at least the parts that were meant to be eyebrows and then shook his head.

"Perhaps. Do you mind telling me why you were looking at it."

"A vision. I wrote about it. I was trying to see if anything in here looked familiar to what i saw in the vision" Weyoun explained. He watched as Odo pulled a confused face. Only it wasn't him the shape shifter was looking at. It was something behind behind him. 

The asteroid or meteor or whatever it had been was obviously. Not just some hunk of space debris. It was light. Pure solid light that hovered for a moment before streaming through the window and into the console, so bright both occupants shielded their eyes. When it eventually died down they both looked at the computer and the unique lettering upon the screen. Weyoun knew what it was immediately,though was a little worried by how he knew it was there. He sat forward in the chair.

"Computer,what am I looking at?"

"Traditional vorta fighting style known as Drazca. File is approxi-"

"Colonel Kira to Odo,what the hell just happened?"

Odo pressed his com badge,"It looks as though we were sent a subspace datafile. It would appear the prophets have gone digital." he pulled Weyoun from his chair,"I think someone should come and check the consol."

"I'll send a team down. Bring Weyoun to Ops. I'd like a private word with him."

"On our way,Odo out."

Weyoun looked out at the space the worm hole was."Why can't they just leave me be?"

* * * * *

"Can someone please tell me why we now have an entirely new file in the stations computer?"Kira asked.

"Colonel,if i had a any idea then i would tell you,but i am as confused as you are. I was looking for something that might be familiar to som-"

"Something you sure in a vision. We know. But why is it now in the computer."

"That should be quite obvious." a new voice said,and the three turned to see Kai Winn in the doorway."My apologies Colonel,but i had to come. The Vadek's of the Temple of time have been speaking of New knowledge. I have come to ensure it is put to good use." she said.

''Kai Winn. We still haven't ascertained if the information is safe or not." Kira explained as she stood. 

Kai Winn nodded,"I can understand. But I must see what has been done, and am willing to except the consequences. I merely need to see what has been left by the prophets." 

"Kai Winn, I have a team looking at what was uploaded to the system. I will inform you the moment they have finished their tests. But until then i can't allow you to view the files."

Kai Winn didn't look happy but she did. Relent. "Then may i speak privately with Weyoun."

Weyoun looked surprised. But he really shouldn't have considered this women's 'god's' had put him into this situation. They were probably as eager to understand as he was. Kira thought for a moment.

"That I can allow. We'll be done here in about an hour. I'll send someone to the the temple to fetch you when we are done." 

"That would be fine. I will see you shortly Weyoun."Kai Winn gave Kira one more look before leaving again.

"I don't suppose we can come up with a reason not to speak with her."

"What's wrong. Don't you like the Kai?" Kira asked,slight disdain in her voice.

"Its not a question of like. But I have a feeling that she may try convince me to convert. And replacing on god with another isn't something I really want to do.",

Now this was something Kira could understand. The Vadeks of Bajor saw the freeing of the Vorta a some kind of sign. What the prophets were trying to say no one knew but both Sisko and Kira were constantly rejecting requests for vadek's to visit and speak to Weyoun. Hopefully allowing Kai to speak with him would stop some from making further requests. But at that moment Kira wanted a few words with him herself so the Kai would just have to wait. 

* * * * *

Kai Win was waiting outside his door when he returned to it. He had been expecting this. He had not been expecting her to be alone. No vadeks trailed after her,and she seemed very,very quiet. This wasn't something Weyoun was used to.

"Hello Weyoun."

"Kai Winn. You look well."

"And you look...different."

"I've no doubt. Would you like to come in?" Weyoun thought he'd best get this conversation over with. She nodded and followed him into his quarters.

"Can i offer you some tea."he asked,and she nodded. He went to the replicator and ordered whilst she looked about his room. He could tell that she thought it was rather bare. Everyone who came to his quarters thought that. 

"Have a seat. I believe you wished to speak with me?" 

She sat and excepted the tea. "Yes. I have have come to you with an offer."

Weyoun's eyebrows shot up. "And what would that offer be?"

"The council of vadeks has asked me to offer you a place on Bajor."

Weyoun froze with his drink half way to his lips. Putting it down on the table he cleared his throat and asked."I'm sorry could you please repeat that."

"The council is of the opinion,as am i,that your new found freedom was a gift. And that those who follow the path of the prophets should be here to help guide you and your people."

To be perfectly honest Weyoun had no idea what he should say next, without a doubt knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, especially considering-

"Of course we don't expect a decision right away. It is far to soon, and too dangerous, for you to try and make those kind of divisions. Once things have settled and you are able to an informed decision. After all, we still don't know how many of your kind could end up settling with you."

"That's quite right. I have no idea how many vorta will join me. You don't want to have to house half my species." Weyoun said. He quickly downed half his tea as he desperately tried to think of something to say. Thankfully the computer beeped to tell him he had a message. Swiftly moving to the screen he felt a wave of relief."You may wish to return to your quarters after your tea. I've just the received the contents of the files and no doubt you'll find them waiting for you on your own computers."

Kai Winn's face lit up at the news. "I am glad to here. But do feel free to send me a message should you require any help

"That is most appreciated."

* * * * *

He found the style of fighting he had seen in his vision, and was utterly confused as to how anyone could fight like that. But then again he wasn't a fighter. He was a politician and occasionally a scientist, but no warrior. As he read over each pose and position and his head and tried to figure out how easily he would be able to learn something like that. Perhaps he could ask about basic self defense lessons and go from there? But who would be willing to teach him. 

He finally forced himself to leave the console so he could rest his eyes. The time on his chronometer he wore told him that he'd been staring at that screen for five hours. He needed to take a break and-

"Private message for Weyoun." the computer said. 

"Go ahead and play it." 

"Weyoun,its Kiliana. I needed to let you know that i've been asked to speak to another three captured vorta. But i decided i should speak with you first." 

Weyoum wasn't surprised by this. He had expected the federation to want to convert as many vorta as possible. The more vorta on there side,the more information they could collect. He wouldn't be surprised if the federation didn't attempt to try an capturing more vorta just to get more up to date information. Maybe they could find out something that would help them. 

He sat down at the console again and replayed it so he could here the full message.

"I think it would be a good idea. One of the people they have is Dera. He worked on the J'hem Hadar genetics. He may be able to do something about their reliance on the white. Or come up with a way of disabling them on the battle field. I've got 28 hours to give my keepers and answer. So if you could get back to me soon that. would be great."

The message ended,and had probably been vetted by half an half of starfleet. So he recorded a reply telling to do as she saw fit and sent it with luck before switching off the console and heading to the replicator. He needed it.


	3. Chapter Three

Weyoun snapped awake as someone barged into his quarters, and he saw that it was Odo. 

"Get up. We just got news that two starships have bee destroyed in Denobluan space. One klingon, one Federation. Their sensor logs show it was a small ship, and it wasn't normal Dominion design."

"I thought we had another twenty four hours before the first attacks were expected?"Weyoun asked and swiftly slipped into his cloths. 

"Its seems they started early. The Defiant is on its way back now with Keevan and Borath. Then the ship will head out again. We're doubling security and to make sure your safe we'll be assigning shared living quarters with the stations permanent Star fleet residents."

"Who am I sharing with?"

"Me, for tonight. By tomorrow you will have moved on but right now we can't risk revenge attacks."Odo led him to the door and checked outside. "I'd use the transporter to get you there but there down at the moment. follow me and stay close."

They moved through the corridors and Weyoun was fighting the urge to vomit. How many soldiers were being sacrificed? How many Vorta were leading the charge. Was Weyoun Seven working on this or had he been killed? After all he did try and kill another Founder. Had attempted to lie. But then again there was a chance that Weyoun seven was as defected as he had been. It was a slim chance, but it was there.

They made it Odo's quarters without anyone stopping them and Weyoun thought that just eight days before he would have been wetting himself with excitement at the mear thought of sleeping in the same quarters as a Changling. Now he just felt a little inconvenienced.

"Do they have a count for the number of dead."he asked.

"Not yet. So far all we know is that at least two dozen of these ships have been spotted I and around Dinobulan space, and two were seen heading towards Chronos's moons."

"Isn't that a little close to the Klingon homeworld. There no way they could get close enough to cause any real damage"

"They don't have to Weyoun, they just need to be able to get past a ships shields."

Running a hand through his hair Weyoun wondered how long it would take for the Star fleet residents decided they wanted to take there anger out on him. Maybe he should move down to Bajor. It would certainly give him more places to hide. But he was pretty sure he wouldn't make it off the station. 

"Okay. So is there a plan to stop them or is Starfleet hoping for a miracle."

"Well they got you didn't they?"

Weyoun froze,"They are so screwed."

Odo smirked,"Maybe your being a little premature in your pessimism."

Before Weyoun could say anything the room shook and the sound of an impact filled the room.

"Odo to Kira, what just happened?"

"We're under attack by three small ships. I think they might-"The station shook again and Weyoun staggered.

If these attacks got any worse then the station's shield would fail and Weyoun knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against three suicide vessels. They would be destroyed. Kira commed them again and ordered them to come to the Ops. Weyoun might know something that could help them. The corridors were no longer empty,so Odo and Weyoun had to fight against civilians as they try to make the way to safety it to safety but it was difficult to find a turbo lift that would take them to Ops without them accidentally bringing civilians along.

The the lifts them selves weren't much safer than the corridors, this was because Cardassian lifts ran with certain circuits exposed. One lucky hit from the enemy and they could be fried. Weyoun wasn't particularly happy with that idea but they didn't have the time to climb through the conduits to get to Ops. After what seemed like an eternity they got to Ops and found it a mess. Two stations were inoperative and something was on fire. Odo went and found a fire surpressor whilst Weyoun went to Kira.

"Can you get me an image of the ships?"Weyoun asked.

"W managed to take out one but so far we haven't been able to get a decent lock on them. there moving to fast."Kira said as the station locked."Sheilds are at 34% and dropping. Nearest ship to us is A klingon vessel but their at least twelve minutes away at warp 5." We might be able to keep the shield up another eight minutes.? Another Conduit exploded and Kira was slammed back against a terminal. Weyoun went to help but saw that the shields were losing power.

"I'm rerouting power from the lower left pylon weapons. There too damaged to work without repair. That should by us three minutes more of shielding. I need a your command code."

Kira looked at him like he was mad."How do I know you won't drop the shielding and let them end us?"

"Well if you don't we have eight-'The station was hit again and something in the engineering section exploded. "sorry,six minutes of shielding before we die. So take your pick."

"Kira,give him the code."Odo said as he tried to put out another fire."We have to do something. And three minutes of shielding is definitely worth it."

Kira looked at Odo and then Weyoun before nodding."Computer,command code 18 Delta Tango 56. Allow temporary computer access to The Weyoun clone in Ops."

Weyoun quickly rerouted power and the shields had eight and half minutes,just as a message popped up saying that a Romulan vessel had decloacked was firing on the enemy ship.

"Romulan vessel is hailing us."Weyoun said."Shall I answer."

"Yes."Kira said and went up to the main console."This is Kira Neryse of Deepspace Nine. Thanks for the rescue."

"Your welcome. Once we've delt with the third ship do we have permission to board. We have Admiral Tarbec on board and he must speak with you immediately."

"When we've dealt with our injure and the worst of damage we'll hail you. We can't risk your people if our station explodes."

"We have enigineers willing to help. Our meeting is urgent. Any help to expedite repairs will be rendered."

"Understood. Kira out."

Weyoun watched as yhe last ship evaded the Romulans,and fire several torpedoes to try and herd the Suicide ship. It worked and the last ship was gone.

Such a small ship. It was nothing but engine and weapons. and not even sophisticated weapons. The scans and sensors showed the remains of Golvansite and Erandium. Commonly used in asteroid mining because it gave maximum damage for a relatively small amount. It wasn't the kind of thing they usually used. Hell even miners even miners were using more sophisticated explosives to refine their mining techniques. 

 

To his great distress he also realized that the three J'hem Hadar weren't even aware that what had happened was wrong. They were probably the new kind of soldier. Born ready to die,ready to serve straight out the tank. How long had they been alive? A day,two? Or mere hours. The length of time it took to get strapped into a ship and find their target?

How many lives were being sacrificed to fuel this war?

"Weyoun,are you even listening to us?"

"No." he looked up at and annoyed looking Kira but something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because her face seemed less severe."Those ships are nothing like I've seen be-"he stopped as memory caught up with him."No,I do know those ships. The engines." He pulled the sensor logs up on screen and began to search through the data.

"You recognise the engine?"Odo asked.

"Oh yes. There from the Yolalas system. Not really space fairing. Explorers mainly,for personnel growth and such. They have designed fast engines that can economies on fuel. The only drawback is the ships can't be used on large ships. But those are the-yes they are. I know these ships."

Kira came and enlarged the image of the ship."How well of these ships?"

"Every Vorta knows them. We have to study them as a part of basic training in order to check that we will fit unto our professions. Make sure we have the right attributes." he grinned wide,his markings making him look a little younger."Between us we can come up with a pretty decent set of schematics."

"Now that is useful. But right now I'm going to need you helping here. I'll start making repairs up here and keep an eye on you."Kira said,"You might as well give me a hand. Odo,your needed on the Promenade and the habitate ring. Your deputies are waiting for orders."

* * * * *

The promenade was a mess and there were injured were spilling out of the Medical Bay. People were trying to make repairs but there weren't enough trained hands. Odo was currently trying to organize the injured so that those who need the least treatment would get access to a med kit. That would at least Alleviate some of the cases the medical staff had to deal with.

Quark had the bar open to station civilians and was actually being helpful. Or at least that's what Odo thought until he saw to Bajoran fixing several broken tables. But everyone else in there at least had access to a safe place so Odo left him do it. He really didn't have time to hang around and-

Someone on the other end of the promenade screamed and Odo took off running. He reached the school and found himself confronted by three J'hem Hadar soldiers. They appeared to have a hostage. He was about to try and negotiate when all three dropped to their knees and placed there hands behind their heads.

"We defect. We wish to speak with Weyoun." One of them said. Odo stood in shock for a moment before he ordered the three J'hem Hadar captured. Their hostage was bound and struggling,hands held behind his back with three separate sets of cuffs and the gag covering most of his lower face. It was a Vorta, a female and she was desperately trying to bite through the gag.

"Do not release her. She will try to kill herself and we need her alive."the same soldier said."She's the one who designed the White."

* * * * *

Wyounn was under a work station trying to stop the damn thing from electrocuting him. He had two small burns on one hand and every time he swore someone giggled. He eventually got fed up and came out from under neath it.

"I give up. The dratted thing keeps doubling the feedback every time I try to re-connect. " he said.

"Did you try and re route it throu-"

"The KMI. Yes. All that did was make it spark." Weyoun looked over at Kira."Anything else I can do?"

"You can head up to the office and grab me a Forticulan Scanner. Top draw of Sisko's desk."

"Okay." Weyoun went up to the office and the moment the door shut it locked,and the screen on the desk came on.

"Weyoun. Are you there?"

"Borath?" Weyoun asked confusedly."How did you get access to-"

"No time. There are J'hem Hadar on board the station. Two ships just blew up the suicide vessels and surrendered to us. They say that there defecting because you've got Alani on board."

"We've just been attacked Borath. If any J'hem Hadar made it on board then they'll probably dead by now."

Borath huffed."Check. If they ha e Alani they we have the maker of the white/ The federation would very much like it if you could do your little trick and get her on our side before she kills herself." 

"And why isn't Commander Sisko telling me this."

"Because Commander Sisko is sleeping off a blow to the head from a angry bulkhead." Borath explained,"I was asked to tell you because everyone else is trying to make sure we don't get shot at." He looked very annoyed and looked up at someone off screen,"I'm being motioned at. Just find her."

The screen went blank and Weyoun looked up and jumped as Odo materialized at the door leading from Sisko's office to a staircase.

"Let me guess,we have visitors?"

"I take it we're not alone in that aspect?"

"No Constable Odo,we are not."sighing Weyoun asked,"Is Alani really here?"

"I have her in guest quarters sedated. The main Mediacl bay is too over crowded. The J'hem Hadar are under guard in one of the empty storage bays. I've given the order that if they try anything the bay doors are to be opened."

"A bit extreme don't you think."

"Not when I consider you had computer access less than half an hour ago."

Weyoun wanted to feel insulted but he realized that he really could make an argument in defense of himself. "Fine. But I don't know what will happen if she's sedated when I go to her. Will we be able to wake her up?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. We'll take this route down,its probably safer." Odo led the way and they spent ten minutes climbing down steps and ladders before getting to a turbo lift. They found the guest quarters only to see one of the guards Lifting Alani back onto the bed she'd attempted to falll off of.

"I thought you sedated her."

"I did."Odo said.

"Sorry sir. She's been muttering and trying to get away. We had to cuff her on her side because she kept trying to reach for her neck."The guard said.

"She's always been known for her obedience. She's the only vorta to have achieve over thirty lives. Sh's nearly 1200."

"That's impressive. How many lives has she gone through?" the guard asked.

"Last count? 198."

Weyoun could remember being in awe of this women. The idea of serving for so long was a fate many vorta sought. Sadly barely a handful had managed it over the years. Most managed twenty, maybe thirty lives before their lines are terminated. Most aren't told unless its as punishment. One day you could wake up to find your friend was gone, or your lover had vanished.

With any luck they could help stop that

"Okay,I think we can we can wake her up." Weyoun said and waited for Odo to hand hypo spray. Within seconds of administration Alani's eyes fluttered open and she looked about the room. She smiled in relief when she saw Odo, but it disappeared when she laid eyes on Weyoun.

"Traitor."She hissed. Weyoun doubted he would ever get used to that look. She tossed and turned and tried to pull away but she nearly fell off the bed. "You will not make me defect. You will not."

"Alani, please be calm."He said, this is for your own good. I promise it is."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The Founders are losing trust in us. They have started to run mass defect screenings."

Weyoun rolled his eyes. "The only thing that will do is show if they have any that were missed first time around. Which is doubtful."

"If that were true then how do you explain your self?"

"I don't. I got lucky." 

The look of absolute hate she gave him made everyone in the room shuffle a tiny bit back, and Weyoun had to force himself to go to her.

"It will be over quickly."He said as he reached for her.He went to lay a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would be a comfort when-"Ow!"

"What!"Odo came forward and the guard's hand went for his phaser.

"She bit me!"

And on Weyoun's hand was a perfect set of teeth marks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo and coments welcome


End file.
